heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Reunited
Sometimes at the ending or the middle of the movie, the heroines thought that the heroes dies by sacrifice their own life, etc. Then, they saw something in the shadows and thought that it was the villain until they realize that their love interest survive and still alive which it make them Tears of Joy or Despair and started to run at them which they hug. Sometimes, it can be when realize that their long lost family is still alive after years or they make promise to their love ones that they'll come back for them after taking care some things or someday. Reason why Heroes *Realize that their family, love interest or friends are still live after beating the villains, etc. *Knowing that they're coming back for them after making a promise (example like Sora and Kairi). *Realize that they're not alone after knowing their secret past or finding their lost family. Examples *Marlin reuniting with his son, Nemo. *Fievel reuniting with his family. *Jewel reuniting with her father, Eduardo. *Kevin McCallister reuniting with his mother, Kate. *Steven Universe reuniting with Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie and Greg after finally returning home in the episode, "Lars' Head". *Goku reuniting with his friends and family after defeating Kid Buu. *Riley Anderson reuniting with her parents after Joy and Sadness were finally able to return to headquarters. *Ned Flanders reuniting with his friends and family after finally being cured from the Calmwood Mental Hospital. *Blinky Bill reuniting with his father, Mr. Bill. *Miles O'Brien reuniting with his family. *Dana Mitchell reuniting with her long-lost brother, Ryan. *Alex reuniting with his parents, Zuba and Florrie. *Dory reuniting with her parents, Jenny and Charlie. *Rick Grimes and Carl Grimes finally reuniting with Judith Grimes *Anastasia reuniting with her grandmother Marie. *Po reuniting with his father, Li Shan. *Falco Lombardi reuniting his Star Fox team after the Titania incident and Andross' defeat. Quotes Gallery Fievel and his Family.jpg|Fievel finally reunited with his family. Jewel Eduardo reunite hug.jpg|Jewel reunited with her father Eduardo. Marlin & Nemo reuniting.jpg|Marlin and Nemo finally reunited. File:Homealone_4916.jpg|Kevin McCallister finally reunited with his his mother. File:DragonballZ-Episode287_178.jpg|Goku reuniting with his friends and family after defeating Kid Buu. File:Inside-Out-84.png|Riley Andersen reuniting with her parents after finally discovering her mistake and Joy and Sadness were finally able to return to headquarters. File:Hurricane_Neddy_98.jpg|Ned Flanders reuniting with his friends and family after finally being cured from the Calmwood Mental Hospital. File:Thevisitor_547.jpg|Benjamin Sisko reuniting with his son, Jake. File:Lars' Head 257.png|Steven Universe reuniting with the Gems, Greg and Connie after finally returning home. madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Alex reunited with his parents Zuba & Florrie. File:Hardtime_283.jpg|Miles O'Brien reuniting with his family. File:DANA0109.jpg|Dana Mitchell reuniting with her long-lost brother, Ryan. IMG_0102.JPG|Rick and Carl Grimes finally reunited with Judith of the first fifth season. File:Anastasia_reunited_with_her_grandmother.png|Anastasia finally reuniting with her grandmother, Marie. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg|Manny reuniting with Ellie and Peaches after defeating Gutt. fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-4479.jpg|Fievel reunited with his family again after defeating Cat R. Waul. TFWSC77.jpg|Chuckie and Chaz reunited with Kimi and Kira, who (after several airport delays) have finally arrived just in time for Christmas. Gepetto_13.jpg|PInocchio reuniting with Geppetto. kida-peligro.jpg|Milo Thatch finally reunited with Kida. 1249255081381_f.jpg|Kari reunited with Gatomon. File:Soraandbiyomon02.png|Sora reunited with Biyomon. Iris Family.jpg Videos Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events